Ikuto I hate you
by TeiggyBear
Summary: Ikuto goes to Amu's school. When she sees him she is NOT happy. What's going to happen? Read to find out. Yeah I know summary sucks, but please read anyway.
1. Chapter 1 Ikuto I hate you

Ikuto I Hate You....

**Me: Ok I just had to write this one-shot. I couldn't help it.**

**Ikuto: Hey! Why is my name in the heading?**

**Me: Coz I said so, this is my fanfic, not yours, if you wanna change that title. Write your own!**

**Ikuto:*Pouts* No need to be so rude!**

**Amu: Please don't tell me this is a Tadamu fic?**

**Me: Maybe.....**

**Tadase: What's wrong with Tadamu?**

**Me: *sweatdrop* Uh... nothing, absolutely nothing. But anyway. It's not.**

**Ikuto: *Grins* Oh so it's an Amuto?**

**Me: Maybe, you're just going to have to read and find out. Yoru, if you please.**

**Yoru: TeiggyBear, does not own ANYTHING in this story that is even remotely recognisable Nya.**

**Me: No need to be so harsh, any way, on with the story.**

* * *

The wind blew slightly as a blue haired teen stared out over the school. He grinned. She was bound to be here somewhere. He was dying to see the look on her face when she saw him.  
"So why exactly are you doing this again Nya?" Asked a small cat like chibi character. The teen smiled slightly. "Because, I am dying to see her reaction, now come on" He jumped down from a tree and his four friends blinked slightly.

"Where the hell did you just come from?" Asked a boy with brown hair. "And why the hell are we standing at the entrance to the elementary school?" Asked another. "Come on boys, you have to see what is going to happen" The teen replied. The four boys who were previously on the ground sighed. They always did what he told them too. And so they walked into the school, to the surprise of a small group of fourth graders.

_(Amu's POV)_

I sighed as Rima tried in vain to reach the top shelf of the bookcase that had recently been added to the Royal Garden. I smiled slightly. "Hey don't worry Rima-Chan, let me get that" I said as I grabbed the book from her hands. She smiled. "Arigato Amu-Chan" I put the book on the shelf and watched Kiseki and Ran in amusement. She was trying to teach him to cheer.

"No Kiseki, that's not right." Ran whined as Kiseki again failed to do a cheer.

Su nodded. "Kiseki, isn't the king supposed to appease his subjects desuu?"

Kiseki went red and glared at Su. "I'm trying".

I laughed. He was most definitely NOT trying.

I turned back around and headed out of the Royal Garden to find Yaya and Nagihiko.

Just as I got down to the fountain. I stopped. There was a VERY familiar looking boy standing in the middle of the school grounds. I glared and stormed up to him.

There was NO way I was going to let him get away with what he did to me. It was his cruellest joke yet.

_You'll pay Tsukiyomi Ikuto. _

_(Ikuto's POV)_

I grinned slightly as I watched Amu walk out of the Royal Gardens. She hadn't seen me yet, but it was only a matter of time. Many of the Seiyo Elementary kids were looking at me and my friends. They didn't know why I was here. They were probably wondering all sorts of things actually.

Then suddenly Amu stopped walking and glared over at me.

She had spotted me.

I smiled, almost daring her to come to me.

She seemed to oblige, but her steps were out of hatred and anger, not annoyance. Exactly what I had expected.

_That's right Amu, I'm right here._

_(Amu's POV)_

I couldn't believe he was actually standing right there. "Amu-Chan, what's wrong?" Asked Miki as she came gliding up beside me.

"Ikuto's here, he's gonna get it." Miki sighed. "Um, Amu-Chan, not that I blame you or anything, but you're in school. You can't just go around character transforming.......remember?"

I sighed. She was right. I was just going to have to get my point across another way. But how?

Then I smiled. I had it.

I stormed up to him. He was actually _smiling_! I couldn't believe it.

"IKUTO! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO IT!"

I didn't care who heard. I was going to say what I was going to say no matter who heard.

_(Ikuto's POV)_

She was angry. Just as I suspected. She yelled at me and Yoru sniggered slightly. So she was really going to do this in front of so many, who did not know the details of what happened.

She was right in front of me now. I could see the annoyance in her face.

I couldn't resist. "Oh come-on Amu, it was just a bit of fun" I teased. She seemed unsatisfied with my answer. Just as I had thought.

I smiled wider.

"YOU ARE DISREPECTFUL AND ANNOYING! WHY DID YOU DO IT!?" She almost cried.

I shrugged. "Uh..... I was bored?" I offered.

Again she was dissatisfied. Oh well.

I knew what she was going to do before she did it, but found myself unable to dodge.

_(Amu's POV)_

He was BORED! What kind of answer was that?

I found myself unable to hold back my anger any longer. I screamed at him and brought my hand up and slapped him across the face. I could tell it had hurt. But no-one else would have. It actually scared me just how well I knew Ikuto.

"Ikuto I hate you...." I whispered and walked away holding my hand.

That slap had actually REALLY hurt.

_(Ikuto's POV)_

Man could she hit. That slap had damn hurt. If I hadda known it was going to hurt that much I would never have let her do it.

My friends gapped in shock and ran up to me.

"What? Ikuto-Kun, Who the hell was that?" Asked Riku, the youngest of my friends.

I shrugged and smiled.

"She's.......a friend" Then I started back to the gate.

"Why'd she slap you, she looked real mad" Asked Kai.

Again I only shrugged. "Now now Kai, we mustn't pry into other's business, now must we?"

And with that said I walked out the gate and started back towards school.

* * *

**Me: And there we have it.**

**Ikuto: What'd I do?**

**Amu: I can only guess.**

**Me: Now now kiddies, play nice.**

**Ikuto: Who you calling kid? I'm older then you!**

**Me: Only in the show, in Real life, I'M older, because YOUR not real.**

**Ikuto: Well, there was no need for that. Your just jealous.**

**Me: Of what?**

**Ikuto: Me having a Charra and you don't.**

**Me: *nervous laughter* No.....**

**Amu: Uh ha.**

**Me: Ok ok, I admit it.**

**Tadase: This Fic is not correct. Ikuto does NOT have a chance with MY Amu.**

**Amu: YOU'RE AMU! I'm Nobody's Amu.... Got it?**

**Tadase: I wasn't even mentioned in there, even ONCE?**

**Me: Your point?**

**Tadase: *sparkly face* why?**

**Me: Coz I don't like you.**

**Tadase: *runs away and cries***

**Ikuto: *smiles* Suck it little PRINCE!**

**Tadase: *turns around and gets all high and mighty* Prince?! *twitches* I am a KING! no mere PRINCE! and that's NO way to talk to your King commoner! ! *goes on fire***

**Ikuto: Why are you on fire?!**

**Kukai: *runs in with bucket full on water and throws it on Tadase's head* Now now, we can't have the King being rude now can we.**

**Tadase: Oh man, I did it again didn't I?**

**Every-one: Hell yeah.**

**Tadase: *sigh***

**ME: Well anyway. If you reviewers out there want to know what happened between Amu and Ikuto, I'm going to need some reviews. If theres no Reviews there be no second chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and goodnight. I'll need atleast five reviews for a bonus chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 SUPER SPECIAL BONUS CHAPTER!

Ikuto I hate you.....

Special Bonus Chapter.

**Me: Ok hey guys, thank you all for your reviews. I hope this chapter isn't too disappointing, as I had to rewrite it twice. I had it all worked out, and then my STUPID computer broke, and I couldn't remember what I had written, so I had to change it. Hope it isn't too bad.**

* * *

_***Recap***_

_"Why'd she slap you, she looked real mad" Asked Kai._

_Again I only shrugged. "Now now Kai, we mustn't pry into other's business, now must we?"_

_And with that said I walked out the gate and started back towards school._

_***End Recap***_

_**Two Days earlier.**_

"OPEN HEART!" yelled Amu as she pointed at the '?' person in front of her. However this '?' Seemed to be alot more powerful than the rest. It took all of Amu's remaining energy to ground it.

When she had finished she dropped to the ground and Ran popped out from her. She too was drained and fluttered to the ground.

Ikuto sighed. She hadn't even told her parents that she was going out. How was she going to get back, none of the other guardians were here. She hadn't told them either.

_Stupid idiot!_ Ikuto cursed as he gently lifted her seemingly lifeless body.

He hesitated for a second before putting his ear close to her mouth to check she was breathing.

She was. There was one problem with taking her to her house like this. Amu was completely covered in dirt and blood. Sure he could try and find one of the Guardians. But unfortunately, they would be likely to believe he had done this to her. Especially where Tadase was concerned.

He sighed. He saw really only one choice.

He was going to have to clean her up himself.

* * *

_(At Amu's house)_

_(Ikuto's POV)_

I made sure Amu's parents were out of the house before entering her house through her bedroom balcony.

I couldn't believe her idiotic parents actually left it open while they were out. Though to be fair, they thought Amu was home.

I carried her through the house until I found her bathroom. God was she going to kill me when she woke up. She was going to hate me, I just knew it.

Yoru sighed from beside me. "Is this really necessary Nya?" He asked.

I nodded. "Well they can't do it, and besides, who would get here fast enough that they would beat her parents home?" I asked as I pointed towards the Charras.

Miki had an accusing look on her face. "Were going to tell her you know?"

I nodded. "I do..."

"Miki, please, Amu-Chan needs help, we should thank Ikuto" Dia argued trying to reason.

Ran and Su both nodded in agreement.

Miki frowned. "I still DON'T like it, neither will Amu-Chan". She left the room in a huff.

I sighed and continued carrying her over to the shower.

I sighed heavily as I turned on the water. I started dressing her down and when I got to her underwear I closed my eyes. Thank god I had a photo graphic memory and didn't have to 'feel around' to see what I was doing. I would never live that down, whether it was from Yoru, or Amu's Charas.

I opened the door to the shower and gently sat her in there. Dia, Ran and Su, flew in and I shut the door behind them.

I waited in the bathroom as Dia, Ran and Su, washed Amu, which was something I was NOT going to do. I'm not THAT perverted.

After a few minutes Dia knocked on the door, and I threw a towel in there. She knocked again and I opened the door.

Amu was slumped up against the wall with the towel wrapped around her.

I gently lifted her up and carried her back to her room.

Again I closed my eyes as I dressed her and put her in her bed. When she wakes up I can only imagine what the look on her face will be. I knew she was going to hate me, but was there wasn't anything I could do.

I sighed as I picked up her clothes and threw them in the washing machine.

I helped myself to a taco sitting on the bench before I heard her parent's car pull into the driveway.

I knew I'd have had no time.

I quickly rushed up to the bedroom, and ran out the door of the balcony. Amu would wake soon, and her Charas would tell her what happened. But she would interpret it wrong, and be mad at me, because to her, that's the kind of person I am.

And to be honest, it's all for the better.

* * *

_(Amu's POV)_

I opened my eyes.

I was in my room, on my bed.

Ran, Su, Miki and Dia were watching over me.

"Amu-Chan, thank heavens your ok" Su said smiling in relief.

"How....how did I get here, the last thing I remember is that '?' girl, and then nothing" I said cringing as I sat up.

Miki floated over to me. "It was Ikuto, he brought you back here" She said in a disapproving tone.

I frowned. "Ikuto....?"

"But why..... Why would he...." I trailed off; I had suddenly noticed that I was no longer in the clothes I had been wearing.

_No, he wouldn't would he..... Surely not?_

I remembered all those times that he had teased me, and been perverty. I couldn't believe he had actually undressed me.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM, HOW DARE HE!" I yelled as I heard my mum start up the stairs.

Knowing she had heard me I quickly opened a book and pretended to read it.

"Amu-Chan, are you ok up here, I heard you yelling" She said as she opened the door.

"Yeah mama-san, I'm fine, just the book, you know" I said smiling innocently.

She nodded. "Ok, well you just keep it down abit ok sweetie; Ami is tired and is napping."

"Hai Mama"

She left the room and I sighed.

_Ikuto, when I next see you, you are going to pay dearly._ I declared.

Though I did have to wonder, why DID he do it really? And then not stay around to brag about it?

* * *

**Well there you have it folks, hope it wasn't too much of a disappointment.**

**Drop me a Review and let me know how I did. Thanks again for your support.**


End file.
